Sucker In Love
by crimsonseahawk
Summary: Set a few years after season five. Lauren and Bo are getting a hang of this thing called life. Just a one shot!


**A/N: Hey Everyone! It's been awhile since I've posted anything. This is my first Lost Girl fanfiction, but I'm working a multi chapter piece. This is all a M Rating. Please review and let me know what you think. Thanks everyone!**

Sucker in Love

Lauren opened the door to the home she shared with Bo. She made her way in quietly not wanting to disturb Bo. Lauren had worked the night shift at the clinic and was wired. On the way home, she picked up some goodies to eat from the bakery beside the clinic. The blonde couldn't help but sneak one on the way home, she was starving and wanted to get out of the scrubs she was wearing.

The doctor placed her keys and the bag of goodies on the kitchen island and started to walk up the stairs, but a picture caught her eye. The picture was of her and Bo at the Dahl not long after they had got back together. That was two years ago and so much had changed. They moved in together a year ago and decided on a new place so they could start fresh. It was a small house, not far from her work. It was the first house the realtor had shown them and they both fell in love with it instantly.

Reigning in her thoughts, she put the picture back down and walked toward the stairs. A shower was calling her name. Lauren moved quietly up the wooden stairs and walked into the open bedroom on her left. The four poster bed sat boldly against the side wall, a bed that Bo had insisted on, and Lauren happily agreed. The blonde saw the outline of her girlfriend's body in the bed and it made her smile. Bo had been trying so hard with her career and even with her hunger. Bo still had her needs, but since her dawning the hunger hadn't been the driving force. She did feed off other's occasionally, but Lauren felt good that was the only one to leave her completely satisfied. There were a few things that was reserved for her and her only.

Lauren had started undressing and she looked over Bo. She watched her lover as she started taking off her shoes and then her scrub blonde got lost in Bo when she saw the body move under the covers. Bo's movement caused the sheet to come down so it revealed one breast. The doctor's mouth went dry when the saw the perfectly sized mound. No matter how many times she saw Bo naked, the brunette always seemed to get more beautiful.

Reluctantly, the blonde tore her eyes away from her girlfriend and quickly took off the rest of her clothes. Lauren tossed her clothes in the laundry basket and went to start the shower. She liked her showers extremely warm, it always relaxed her after a long day or in this case, long night at the clinic. The doctor carefully took off her single layer of makeup and brushed her teeth. By the time she finished, the shower had warmed to her liking and she stepped inside.

Inside the bedroom, Bo stirred underneath the sheets that covered her. The brunette opened her eyes slowly so they could get use to her surroundings. A dim light shown through the curtains on the window as she finally sat up in the king-size bed. It didn't take long for her to hear the shower running in the bathroom. The succubus's eyes flashed blue when she thought of a very naked Lauren in the warm shower. The brunette could feel her hunger rising from where she suppressed it last night when Lauren was called into work.

Without missing a beat, Bo threw the covers from her body and made her way into the bathroom. The first place she looked was at their shower. The door was glass so she could see her girlfriend perfectly. She reeled herself in as she stared at the blonde. The water ran smoothly off her well-toned body and her hands were currently threading shampoo into her hair. Lauren Lewis was everything that Bo wanted and right now, she planned on having her way with the good doctor.

Lauren jumped slightly at the sound of the glass door opening. She smiled to herself when she realized that Bo was now in her presence. The blonde didn't turn around to look, but she waited for Bo to make the first move. A few seconds went by and Bo still hadn't made contact. She started too look back again, but Bo's voice caused her to stay.

"Good morning, doctor. You look incredible this morning." Bo mentioned with what Lauren would call her 'smirky seductive voice." The brunette reached out and placed her hands on Lauren's hips, grabbing them softly.

Lauren smirked silently. "Why, thank you my dear."

Bo chuckled and walked into the stream of the water. She pressed herself into Lauren's backside and pulled Lauren as close as she could get. The brunette let her cheek rest against Lauren's upper back. She could feel the muscles in the doctor's back and she laid against it. Bo held onto her girlfriend for a moment, just enjoying being close before letting her hands roam. The hands of the succubus were laid out flat against the blonde's abdomen. Her left hand held Lauren in place while her right hand drifted down her waist and over her thigh.

The blonde jerked slightly when she felt Bo's hand on the inside of her thigh. She quickly moved her arms to brace against the shower wall in front of her. Bo knew exactly how to touch her and she was doing a good job so far. Lauren's thoughts went back to last night before she was called into work. They were both topless, making out on the couch when the phone rang. Bo tried her hardest to get Lauren not answer it, but she couldn't. The other doctor's kid had ended up sick so she couldn't say 'no.' Lauren knew the Bo was hungry last night, it was written all over her face. She would've went ahead and taken care of her girlfriend, but there was an emergency. The blonde quickly got dressed and headed to work which left both of them very horny and unsatisfied.

The brunette continued what she was doing. Her soft hands had made their way back to the starting point and started again. This time, she moved them north toward Lauren's very perky breasts. They were Bo's favorite. She rolled them in her hands a few second before she pinched one nipple slowly. When she heard Lauren gasp, she started speaking. "Do you happen to know what condition you left me in last night?"

Lauren quickly remembered the brunettes face and gulped. This was going to be pay back and Lauren didn't mind, but she also had no idea what was coming next. She knew she had better answer Bo's question. "Yes…"

"I'm a succubus, Lo. I wanted, needed you so bad. I had been waiting all day to see you." Bo murmured into Lauren's back as she continued to play around with her breasts. A moan finally escaped the blonde's lips when Bo touched her in just the right spot. Satisfied, the succubus quickly abandoned Lauren's breasts and grabbed her hips. Bo forcefully turned the blonde around so she was facing her. The way her hair fell caused Bo to reach up and brush it behind her ear. Bo really thought the woman before her was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen.

When Lauren could finally see the woman she desired, she let out a small smile. She enjoyed her simple motion of tucking her hair behind her ear. It was what made Bo so amazing. One moment she could be so demanding and the next be so sweet. Kenzi said Lauren should call her a 'sour patch kid.' The blonde chuckled at the memory and focused her attention back on Bo. Her dark hair was clinging to her head and back from the water and her lips still looked bruised from their make-out session last night. Lauren took the opportunity to run her thumb across her lover's lips. She wanted to make up from last night. "Bo, I'm sorry."

Bo smiled back at Lauren. "It's okay, Lo. I know you have to work."

"I would much rather be with you."

"I'm not going anywhere."

Lauren smiled again at the brunette and leaned in to place a kiss on her lips. She was surprised when Bo pulled her lips away. She stood under the spray of the water for a moment until Bo made a move. Bo moved Lauren's wet hair away from her neck and shoulders so she could place her lips on the wet skin. The brunette's s lips and tongue traveled across Lauren's neck and collarbone making her eyes roll back from the sensation. Bo pulled away momentarily to swap sides when she noticed Lauren's face. She enjoyed the fact that she could make her lover feel that way just by kissing.

Moving on, Bo started her assault on the other side of Lauren's neck, this time sucking and paying extra attention to certain spots. She felt the blonde buckle, just slightly, under her touch. Bo was about to make Lauren beg and was going to enjoy every moment. The brunette held onto her girlfriend tightly while she continued to move her lips down her body. Lauren's breast peaked her interest again as Bo kissed in between them. Both of her hands reallocated to what they wanted. Bo took her time massaging Lauren's breasts trying to receive some sort of reciprocation.

"That feels so good." Lauren stated quickly when Bo changed directions and let her mouth cover one of them. Bo kept her right hand teasing the right breast while her mouth sucked expertly on the left. She took her time devouring each one and making sure that Lauren enjoyed every minute. The brunette could already feel her own wetness pooling between her thighs.

The blonde let her girlfriend have her way because everything felt so damn good. She wasn't going to deny Bo anything. It was getting hard not to beg for Bo to touch her, she was so turned on right now and hoped Bo would soon give her some relief. As if on que, Bo left her spot and quickly moved south. Bo's lips traveled south this time trying to not leave any flesh untouched. Lauren felt Bo's nudge which moved her back against the tile wall of the shower. The doctor's heart rate started to raise significantly when she saw Bo drop to her knees. She instantly knew what was about to happen and she was more than excited.

Bo let her hands grasp Lauren's firm ass as her mouth continued to kiss down her hipbone then the apex of Lauren's thigh. Even in the shower, Bo could already smell Lauren's arousal. The brunette smiled against Lauren's skin and got ready to reach her final destination. She took one of Lauren's legs and hoisted it over her shoulder. When Bo was comfortable, she didn't waste a moment diving in for what she wanted. She held Lauren tightly and let her mouth do all the work.

"oh, gah.." Lauren moaned out when she finally felt Bo's tongue invade her entrance. She tried to tighten her grip on the shower walls, but they were slippery. The only other thing she had to steady herself was Bo. She let her hands grasp Bo's head and let her head fall back into the tile as Bo sucked exquisitely on her clit. Lauren continued to moan loudly as she felt her climax get closer.

The brunette could start to see the tell-tale signs of Lauren's climax. She looked up at the blonde's face to see her eyes closed and her mouth slightly open. Bo felt the blonde's thigh tighten into the side of her head and she held her tighter. She knew what her girlfriend wanted to she wanted to give that to her. Turning her attention back on her objective, she let her tongue enter the blonde a few times earning a rewarding moan from the blonde. Removing her tongue, she swiftly entered to fingers into Lauren's heart before letting her tongue tease her clit.

"Yes, Bo. Don't stop."

Bo felt pride swell within her as the continued doing just what Lauren wanted. Her fingers continued to thrust in and out, curling to reach her g spot. Bo mouth covered Lauren's mound and sucked Lauren's clit trying to take her over the edge. Soon, Lauren tightened around Bo's fingers and she knew that was it. Lauren's breathing got quicker and with a small thrust from Lauren's hips she could feel the warm liquid covering her fingers.

When Lauren calmed down from her orgasm, Bo moved away and kissed slowly up Lauren's body where she finally claimed Lauren's lips with her own. The couple moaned into each other when their tongues danced against one another. The kiss was passionate and all consuming, making sure to leave nothing behind. As they held each other, Lauren couldn't help but slide her thigh in between Bo's legs. She was ready to make up for leaving last night.

When Bo felt Lauren push against her, she quickly pulled away from the kiss. "Let's finish bathing and get out. The water's getting cold."

"But…" Lauren whined.

Bo smiled at her lover. "Don't worry. We are going to continue this until your eyes can't hold themselves open."

Lauren smirked at Bo's words. She knew that she had been up for 24 hours and wouldn't last long, but she was going to have her turn with Bo. She had been thinking about this all night. About what she would do to her girlfriend when she got the chance. The couple washed each other the rest of the shower and quickly got out. They both were fresh and excited about the next part of their lovemaking session.

Once they were somewhat dry, Lauren took Bo's hand and drug her into the bedroom. She placed Bo where wanted her on the edge of the bed and backed away. The blonde made sure to look over Bo and take in her beauty before she continued. Once she was satisfied, Lauren dropped the small towel that had covered her body. It hit the rug with a small thud, leaving Lauren bare once again for her lover. Bo's eyes quickly flashed the beautiful blue that Lauren has come to love over the years. It made her feel wanted and she loved every. single. minute.

It didn't take long for the succubus's mouth to turn dry. She swallowed trying to calm her nerves. Lauren stood before her like a predator and she was the prey. Her inner succubus had come to need the blonde doctor. She wasn't sure what everything meant, but her hunger seemed to only be quenched by Lauren. Bo felt the need to reach out to Lauren, but she stayed still, just watching Lauren make her way over to her.

"Lauren, you are so beautiful."

Lauren smiled at her girlfriend when she finally stood in front of her. She reached out to palm the brunette's cheeks and spoke. "You're not too bad yourself, succubus."

Bo smiled shyly at Lauren. She wanted the good doctor to touch her. "Are you going to stand there all day or are you going to have your way with me?"

"Impatient, much?" Lauren asked when she reached down to undo the towel wrapped around Bo's body.

"If you knew how wet I was in this moment you wouldn't make me wait."

The blonde eyes widened at Bo's comment. The brunette knew those words would get to her. Bo knew Lauren liked it when she talked dirty. Lauren always got so turned on, it was so hot. Bo watched Lauren finish the job and pull the towel open to reveal Bo's body. Her legs were crossed so the only thing Lauren got the pleasure of seeing Bo's chest. Bo purposely leaned back on her elbows and smiled up at the blonde doctor.

Lauren had to calm herself after seeing the beauty before her. Bo's smile just topped it off. Her girlfriend was amazing and she was about to show her how amazing. Lauren leaned over Bo and captured her lips in a searing kiss. The lips melded together until Lauren's tongue dipped inside. Bo kissed her back, arching her neck to get better access to her lover. The blonde finally let her hands join the party and didn't miss a beat. Her hands found Bo's breasts and cupped them thoroughly. Lauren squeezed them and rolled her thumb over the hardened nipples.

"Mmm, Lo…" Bo murmured as her eyes fluttered shut.

Surprisingly, Lauren didn't spend as much time as she usually did on Bo's chest. She moved her mouth to Bo's neck and allowed her hands to pull Bo's thighs apart. One hand held her up and the other traveled down Bo's toned body and her open legs. One finger moved over the very small patch of hair and into the very wet folds.

"Gah, Bo. You were right."

Bo smiled as Lauren continued to move up and down her slit. "Yeah? I'm only this way for you. Please Lauren, I want you so bad."

Lauren teased Bo a little longer, just continuing the spread Bo's wetness. She heard the brunette groan loudly as she rubbed her fingers over her clit a couple of times, enjoying the feel of Bo's wetness. The blonde finally captured Bo's lips once again before letting one finger enter Bo's body. Lauren held onto the kiss as long as possible before Bo pulled her lips away. Bo couldn't help but moan loudly as she broke away from Lauren. The things Lauren did to the brunette made her incoherent. Lauren entered another finger and Bo couldn't stop herself from grinding into Lauren's palm.

Bo allowed herself to feel everything until she couldn't take it anymore. She knew she was close but she needed a little more to get her off. "Lauren, more…I need more."

The blonde smiled at Bo's request and slowly added one more finger to the mix. The three fingers thrusted in and out of the brunette as Lauren moved her thumb to roll over Bo's clit. Lauren knew Bo was so very close from the way her body responded to her efforts. Bo pushed herself forward trying to meet Lauren's thrusts. The moans continued freely and Lauren let her mouth latch onto one of the breasts in front of her.

The sweat dripped from Bo's body as her climax appeared. She grabbed ahold of Lauren's head and held tightly as Lauren fell on top of Bo. The brunette moved her elbows so she could hold onto something to ride out her orgasm. Lauren didn't remove her fingers from the astonishing brunette until Bo's body calmed down from such an intense orgasm. They laid there quietly as Lauren continued to play around with Bo's breasts which made Bo smile. The blonde had always been fond of the two mounds on her chest. Bo's hands brushed through Lauren's blonde hair and down her toned back. This was Bo's favorite moment, just cherishing the woman in her arms. There was nothing more she wanted in life.

Lauren finally tired and laid the side of her head on Bo's chest. Her fingers roamed down Bo's arms and enjoyed the beautiful moment that was being shared between them. She heard the brunette sigh so she looked up to see her face. She moved her fingers from Bo's arm and traced around Bo's facial features before speaking. "Is everything okay?"

Bo let a smile out. "Everything is perfect, Lauren. I've never been this happy."

Lauren smiled back. "Good because I feel the same way."

The brunette moved quickly and turned them so she was on top. "You are incredible and I would love to stay like this forever, but I need covers. I'm freezing."

"The big, bad succubus is cold?" Lauren joked as she started moving up to the head of the bed, helping Bo pull down the covers.

With the mention of the word succubus there was something that had been bothering her about her succubus. She decided there was no better time than the present to bring it up. Bo got under the covers with her lover and pulled her close, before placing a gentle kiss upon her lips. "Lauren, have you noticed anything different the past couple of months?"

Bo watched as Lauren raised an eyebrow and thought about the question. When she couldn't figure anything out, the questions started flowing. "Is something wrong? I don't guess I've noticed anything."

"No, nothing is wrong or at least I don't think so…" Bo stated to Lauren trying to ease her nervousness before starting to speak again. "…My succubus hasn't been very hungry. I mean, she's been hungry for you. I haven't felt the need to feed on anyone it's strange."

"Maybe you're just going through a phase. It could be nothing."

Bo huffed. "And that's what I thought, but I got curious. I started to do some research and what I found was interesting…"

The peaked Lauren's curiosity. "…And?"

"It turns out a succubus can have a mate. It's extremely rare, but grandmother mated with my grandfather. I think my succubus might have mated with you."

Lauren shook her head. "But I'm human. I've never known that to happen."

"And how many fae do you know have a relationship with a human?" Bo asked trying to convince Lauren.

The blonde thought hard but couldn't think of anything that would go against Bo's theory.  
The thought marveled Lauren and made her extremely happy, but she didn't want to give in. She didn't want to get hurt when the theory didn't turn out positive. "Bo, I hope that you're right. It would be amazing, but what if you're not?"

Bo grabbed Lauren's cheek as she spoke. "Look, I know this is a long shot. I'll let you run tests if that's what you want, but I feel that I'm right. I love you, Lauren."

Lauren leaned in close and let her lips fall onto Bo's. They shared a few sensual kisses before Lauren pulled back. "I love you too, Bo. I hope you are right. It would be a dream come true."

"You have no idea, Lauren Lewis. If you could be the only person I need. It's just so hard to imagine that it could happen for us."

The blonde smiled again. "I'm a sucker for you, Bo. A sucker in love."

THE END


End file.
